


How Did He Get Man of the Year

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, YouTube, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tom’s busy in the other room, you watch funny videos on Youtube. And a certain friend’s GQ acceptance speech comes up to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did He Get Man of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Wie ist er Mann des Jahres geworden?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888523) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“What on earth?” You asked as you hear the deep voice of you and Tom’s friend. “Oh Ben…” You said, trying not to laugh. But soon, you can’t help it, especially after he starts swearing. Tom came into the room then, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” He asked, seeing you bent over with laughter.

“Ben…drunk…speech…” Was about all you could get out. Tom came over and set on the couch by you. He saw the title of the video. Benedict Cumberbatch accepts GQ’s Man of the Year Award Drunk.

“He didn’t…” Tom said, looking at you.

“Oh, he did.” You said, finally gaining some composure and pressing the replay button. Tom set there for a minute before he started laughing. Soon, you two were a big mess of laughter.

“Oh my god!” Tom said. “How did that man win man of the year?” Tom asked. You kept laughing.

“I don’t know, but I think Martin and Amanda would be interested to see this.” You sent them the link and smiled at Tom.

“You’re evil.” He giggled, leaning down to kiss you.

“Says Loki.” You said, pressing your lips to his before giggling again.

****

“Ben just texted me.” You announced later that evening as you and Tom are watching more videos of your friends acting like idiots.

“And?” Tom asked.

“’I don’t think Downton Abby is shit, and in my defense, whiskey is strong.’” You said. Tom started laughing.

“He’s not living this one down, is he?” Tom asked. You look into his eyes and smile.

“Not as long as he lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think of this one? I know it was short but I just had to :D


End file.
